


Del chai latte a la cerveza de mantequilla

by Hitzuji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/pseuds/Hitzuji
Summary: Las palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto miró al barista. Alto, delgado y de ángulos afilados, el cabello no era rubio sino rosa pastel y peinado con un undercut, así que podría no ser él; pero los ojos grises eran inconfundibles. Una ceja perforada se levantó y a Harry no le cupo menor duda de que el que se encontraba frente a él era Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Del chai latte a la cerveza de mantequilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patatacosmica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patatacosmica/gifts).



> ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, patatacosmica!!  
> Gracias a ti he leído muchos drarrys bonitos y quería darte algo especial. Espero que te guste <3

La lluvia lo sorprendió antes de que tuviera tiempo de llegar a su departamento. Corrió junto con otras personas que trataban encontrar dónde refugiarse del agua al tiempo que buscaba algún lugar donde poder ocultarse para aparecerse, pero no encontró tal. Era de esperarse, pues estaba en el centro muggle y entre turistas y locales, estaba atestado. Así que entró en la primera tienda que encontró: una cafetería.

Estaba llena de gente que habían tenido la misma idea, así que se formó en la fila mientras leía el menú detrás del mostrador. Tardó unos diez minutos hasta que fue su turno de pedir.

—Hola, va a ser un… —las palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto miró al barista. Alto, delgado y de ángulos afilados, el cabello no era rubio sino rosa pastel y peinado con un undercut, así que podría no ser él; pero los ojos grises eran inconfundibles. Una ceja perforada se levantó y a Harry no le cupo menor duda de que el que se encontraba frente a él era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Vas a ordenar o qué? —la voz del rubio… no, su pelo era rosa ahora, lo destanteó. No sonaba como si lo hubiera reconocido.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! —Se sonrojó, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse quedado mirando— un chai latte, por favor.

Pagó su té y se hizo a un lado para esperar. Un vistazo a su alrededor le dejó claro que no había lugar para sentarse. Trató de no ser evidente al mirar al chico que lo había atendido, tratando de descifrar si sí era Malfoy. Había cambiado, y no sólo era el cabello rosa que tanto lo intrigaba, ni los piercings en la ceja y la nariz, su expresión corporal era distinta. Lucía relajado, a pesar de tener que atender persona tras persona, no tenía ya rastro de la altivez con la que se manejaba en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, ni se encovaba ni lucía el agotamiento de los últimos. La camisa y el delantal de barista se pegaban lo suficiente para dejar evidente que había dejado de ser simplemente delgado para estar en forma, si la manera en la que la camiseta abajo del mandil se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su brazo izquierdo, pero estaba cubierto por la manga.

—Chai latte para… ¿Potty? —llamó una chica sosteniendo el vaso y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Si necesitaba más confirmación, eso se la había dado. Se acercó azorado y agradeció a la chica que lo miraba intrigada por el nombre.

Se tomó el té recargado en la pared sin dejar de mirarlo, no temía incomodarlo, al contrario, quería molestarlo, obligarlo a reconocer que estaba ahí. De todos los lugares del mundo donde menos se hubiera esperado encontrarlo era atendiendo en una cafetería en el centro muggle de Londres. Se sentía como si se hubiera transportado a una dimensión paralela o si estuviera teniendo un sueño, porque no cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de él.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido después de su juicio en el Ministerio de Magia cuando había atestiguado a favor suyo y de su madre. Lucía derrotado, casi esquelético y con ojeras tan profundas que incluso desde el podio donde dio su testimonio podía verlas. Harry había tratado de establecer contacto visual de alguna forma, sin éxito. Y después del juicio quiso buscarlo para entregarle su varita, pero no lo encontró. Habían pasado 3 años de eso, y no había vuelto a saber de él.

Hermione le había comentado que Narcissa se había ido a Francia y Harry asumió que su hijo se había ido con ella. Pero no había vuelto a tener noticias, y aunque cada que abría su cajón y veía la varita se preguntaba dónde estaría, tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo por investigar qué había pasado con él.

Dejó de llover, y poco a poco la cafetería se fue vaciando. Hacía tiempo que se había terminado el té, pero decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones recién liberados desde donde podía observar a sus anchas. Aunque Malfoy no lo miró ni una sola vez, era obvio que sabía. Su compañera —la que le había entregado el té— le había susurrado algo al oído mientras fijaba su vista en Harry, así que seguro le dijo algo. Malfoy sólo había asentido y le había contestado algo. Cada cierto tiempo chica le lanzaba miradas extrañas a Harry, que éste ignoraba.

Finalmente, la cafetería se vacío y ocurrió lo que Harry había esperado: Malfoy se acercó a él.

—Así que, de vuelta a acosarme, eh, Potter.

—No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—¿Vas a negar que llevas dos horas mirándome sin parar?

—Estoy sorprendido, es todo —Harry se levantó para no tener que mirar tan desde abajo—, no me esperaba verte en un lugar así.

—Bueno, pues ya me viste. — Malfoy cruzó los brazos—. Ahora puedes ir a contarle a todos tus amiguitos y reírte de mí con ellos.

—¿Qué? No voy a hacer eso —dijo Harry sorprendido de que Malfoy pensara eso—, sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí. Pensé que habías ido a Francia con tu mamá.

Draco parpadeo varias veces.

—¿Te importa?

—Draco —los interrumpió la otra barista, ya en la puerta —, voy a irme ya, te encargo que cierres.

—De acuerdo —Malfoy asintió sin voltear a verla.

—Malfoy —habló Harry una vez que la chica salió de la cafetería—, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

Tardó en contestarle, por lo que Harry empezó a plantearse simplemente despedirse. Pero en verdad le intrigaba y, además, era una buena oportunidad para darle su varita.

—No.

—Ah, bien —Harry sonrió—, umm, bueno… —se rascó la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había preguntado— ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Podemos ir a un bar o algo aquí cerca?

—Prefiero no.

—Oh. Ok. Bueno, Malfoy, gusto en verte —comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero algo lo impulso a no rendirse—.¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que me vean contigo, Potter. Aunque sea la parte muggle, no quiero arriesgarme a salir en todos los tabloides del mundo mágico mañana.

Eso tenía lógica, en realidad. Aunque la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era vaga. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Mi departamento está cerca. Podemos hablar ahí.

Malfoy alzó las dos cejas y se mordió el labio, jugando con la argolla que tenía ahí. Harry no podía dejar de verlo.

—De acuerdo, Potter. Deja voy por mi abrigo.

Se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry. No estaba muy desordenado pero igual Harry reparó en las revistas y las tazas en la mesa de la sala y los platos sin lavar del desayuno, se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlos recogido, seguro de que Malfoy los veía con malos ojos.

—¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Té? ¿Whiskey? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

—Cerveza está bien —dijo Malfoy dejando su abrigo sobre la silla alta del desayunador.

Harry sacó las dos cervezas y las destapó. Le pasó una a Malfoy y caminó hacia la sala, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Hace tiempo que no tomaba una de estas.

—Son mis favoritas —reconoció Harry—, aunque las que no tenían alcohol que nos vendían en Hogsmeade también me gustan mucho.

Malfoy asintió, con una sonrisa triste.

—Así que una cafetería muggle, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo que me hubiera imaginado que harías —siguió Harry al no obtener respuesta.

—No me conoces, Potter.

Era cierto. No conocía a Malfoy. Conocía al chico de Slytherin que rivalizaba contra él, al que le gustaba el quidditch, las comidas dulces y que tomaba sólo café con leche por las mañanas, el que todo esperaba que le resolviera su padre, y que se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si le pertenecieran. Conocía también —aún mejor incluso— al chico atormentado, que planeaba cosas a las espaldas de todos y se escondía en la Sala de Menesteres, que dejó de ir al quidditch, que parecía enfermo y sufría, aquel chico al que casi mata y que luego salvó su vida en la Mansión. Pero no conocía al hombre de pelo rosa y piercings que trabajaba en un café muggle.

—Es cierto. Pero tú a mi tampoco —reconoció.

—Sabía que era un error venir —dijo Malfoy. Dejó la cerveza en la mesita, y se paró.

—No, espera. —Harry lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo— Hay algo que debo darte.

Se fue a su cuarto, esperando que no aprovechara para irse. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba la varita y volvió al salón. Malfoy seguía ahí.

—Te quería dar esto desde hace mucho —dijo Harry pasándole la varita.

Malfoy sostuvo la varita, mirándola compungido.

—Te la pensaba dar después de tu juicio, pero te desapareciste y ya no supe nada de ti. —Harry carraspeó—. Sé que no me la diste voluntariamente, pero gracias por prestármela. Me salvó la vida.

—¿Me buscaste?

—Sí, ya te dije, quería agradecerte y devolverte la varita. 

—Gracias.

—Dime, Malfoy, ¿crees que puedas dejar las diferencias atrás? Intentar empezar de nuevo. Ser amigos.

Malfoy tragó saliva y se guardó la varita.

—Está bien lo de dejar las diferencias—se cruza de brazos—, pero no sé si podamos ser amigos.

—¿Por qué? Ambos cometimos errores, pero como lo dejaste claro hace unos minutos, eres una persona diferente. Y yo también.

—No es eso, Potter —se pasa la mano por el frente frustrado—, llevo años escapando del pasado, queriendo olvidar las cosas que pasaron, las cosas que hice y —se rompe la voz— las que no hice. Tenerte cerca sólo hace que todo eso sea en vano. Tú eras y eres el centro de todo eso de lo que quiero huir.

Una oleada de decepción invadió a Harry, destruyendo la esperanza de que algo ocurriera. Pero no podía culpar a Malfoy.

\--Te entiendo. —Asintió comprensivo— Yo hice lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo de alejarme. No completamente, porque tampoco quería perder a mis amigos.

Draco alzó la ceja.

—Pero en realidad no es que los vea mucho tampoco. Ron y Hermione vienen a veces y como con los Weasleys una vez por mes, pero eso es todo.

—¿Y la chica Weasley?

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué con ella?

—¿No era tu novia?

—Terminamos. Los dos queríamos cosas distintas y al final éramos más amigos que pareja.

—Oh, ya.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Malfoy aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor mientras que Harry trataba de decidir cómo seguir la conversación. Dio un trago a su cerveza. No sabía si decir toda la verdad a Malfoy o dar la versión que dieron a los medios: «Ginny quería dedicarse al quidditch, Harry quería formar una familia». Al final decidió que si quería empezar de nuevo debía ser sincero.

—Ginny estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Malfoy se atragantó. Harry se cambió de sillón para quedar junto a él y comenzó a palmearle la espalda.

—Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Y tú, Malfoy?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Malfoy lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que le provocó al corazón de Harry dar un par de brincos a destiempo.

—Por qué la pregunta, ¿interesado acaso?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de atragantarse. ¿Estaba interesado? El chico sentado en su sillón era Malfoy, pero era tan distinto, y a la vez era el mismo. Le había tomado un año de terapia para entender que alguna vez se sintió atraído por él. Esa era una oportunidad que no se le volvería a presentar, pero… ¿y si Malfoy se asustaba y se iba?

—Era mera curiosidad.

Alcanzó a ver un destello de decepción en la mirada de Malfoy, lo cual lo intrigó.

—No, no salgo con nadie. —Silencio—. Es difícil salir con muggles y ningún mago querría estar con un ex-mortífago.

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso. Así que decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué rosa? —dijo señalando su cabello.

—Me lo pidieron para un trabajo en una revista, y me gustó.

—¿Trabajo en una revista?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Como modelo.

Harry tenía que reconocer que vaya que parecía modelo. Sin el delantal de la cafetería podía apreciar lo bien que le iba la ropa que usaba, y al no estar tras el mostrador, pudo apreciar otras cosas. Además, tenía un rostro precioso, anguloso y fuerte, y sus ojos grises podían causarle escalofríos a cualquiera.

De pronto el cerebro de Harry captó algo.

—Espera, ¿magos?

—Modelo, Potter. ¿Acaso eres sordo?

—No hablo de eso, claro que te oí. ¿Dijiste «ningún mago saldría con un ex–mortífago»?

—Eso dije, sí —el tono de Malfoy cambió y Harry notó la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Mago? ¿No bruja? —El mundo de Harry acababa de cambiar con esa información.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula.

—Soy gay, Potter. —Prácticamente escupió— ¿Algún problema?

Harry se empezó a reír. Malfoy se puso de pie nuevamente con la clara intención de irse.

—No, espera. Perdón. No te enojes. No me río de ti, sino de mí.

Malfoy se dejó caer en el asiento nuevamente.

—Explícate.

—Te prometo que no me reía de ti. Yo soy bi.

—¿Y? —Malfoy se relajó, pero su cara seguía siendo de confusión absoluta.

—Pues que todo el tiempo pensé que salías con Parkinson.

—¿Y? Potter, te juro que si no te explicas me voy ya mismo.

—Pues que me gustas, Malfoy —soltó por fin—. Por eso te busqué después, lo de la varita era una excusa. Hoy que te vi en la cafetería no me podía creer que eras tú, pero sí lo eres. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerte mi amistad, que ya rechazaste. Pero ahora me entero de que eres gay y parece un chiste cruel porque no hay nada más que quisiera hacer en estos momentos que besarte, pero ya dijiste que no quieres nada conmigo, así que estoy jodido. —Se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a salir—. Porque si no tuviéramos ese pasado entre nosotros y fuéramos simples desconocidos que se encuentran en un café, quizás tendría una mínima posibilidad de conquistarte, pero no.

Se restregó los ojos. No había querido llorar, pero todas las emociones le vinieron de pronto y podía sentir su corazón romperse por algo que nunca pasó. Miró a Malfoy, esperando a que dijera algo, o que se marchara. Pero no hacía ni una ni lo otro. Lo miraba con una expresión ininteligible.

El silencio le pareció eterno.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó Malfoy con voz ahogada.

—Desde los dieciséis años.

Malfoy respiró profundamente. Una. Dos veces.

—Por favor di algo —pidió Harry.

—No sé qué decir —río nervioso—. Potter… no, no puedo —se paró otra vez. Tomó su abrigo y miró a Harry esperando algo—, no puedo hacerlo, Potter. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

—Demasiado absurdo. Demasiado ilógico. Demasiado doloroso —dejó su saco nuevamente en la silla y caminó de vuelta al sillón, quedando de frente a Harry, se inclinó, tomó de la camiseta a Harry y lo jaló hacía él para besarlo.

Harry tardó medio segundo en captar lo que estaba ocurriendo y en responder el beso con la misma intensidad con la que Draco demandaba con su lengua pidiendo entrar en su boca. Harry se aferró del cabello de Malfoy para evitar que se cortara el beso. Pero no era necesario.

Se separaron únicamente cuando ninguno de los dos tenía aire, jadeando.

—Demasiado perfecto —susurró Draco.


End file.
